


Finding Agape

by RazzleDazzle2k13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzle2k13/pseuds/RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: Yurio is rescued by a stranger on a motorcycle. This leads to many questions from the people in his life. As he avoids their questions, he grows closer to the man who saved him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a decent Yuri on Ice fic. It's a texting AU so I've changed a few things up. Like Otabek isn't a skater and Yuri and Victor adopted Yurio.

Yurio

**Otabek**

  
  


**-August 1st-**

 

Hey. Uh, thanks again for saving me…

 

**Seeing a group of girls smell the ground looking for traces of you was creepy**

 

That would be the fan club who have dubbed themselves Yurio’s Angels   
It’s annoying

 

**Fan club? That’s interesting**

 

You mean annoying

 

**Why do you even have a fan club?**

 

Are you being serious right now?

 

**I’m always serious**

 

Ever heard of Victor Nikiforov or Yuri Katsuki?

 

**They sound familiar? I think I’ve seen their names around**

 

Yeah well I’m related to them. Because of that I have huge skates to fill

 

**You skate?**

 

You really don’t know?

 

**I transferred here about a week ago. I barely know how to get home**

 

That makes more sense

But then  it’s even more confusing as to why you saved me

 

**Because I saw you being chased by a mob of women and you looked like you needed help**

 

Normally I’m more careful to avoid them…

 

**Then why didn’t you?**

 

They found where I practiced at

They were waiting on me when I got out

 

**Must be tough**

 

*eye roll* You have no idea

 

**I don’t and I can’t say that I envy you**

 

Most people do

 

**Being mobbed daily by women who obsess over a strand of my hair and watch my every move**

**I’m good**

 

Such is life

My coach tells me I have to be nice 

I still try and avoid them as much as I can though

 

**I can’t say that I blame you**

**Teenage girls can get pretty obsessed**

 

A used kleenex one of them got out of the trash was sold online

 

**That’s obsession and it’s unhealthy**

 

You don’t have to live with it

Actually I take that back

-picture of Yurio and Otabek on his motorcycle-

It’s all over social media

 

**It was less than an hour ago**

**What the hell??**

 

They work fast

Ugh

This is so annoying

Luckily no one knows who you are

If I were you I would put all your social media on private

 

**I only have Instagram and it already is**

**What are they saying?**

 

Everyone wants to know who you are and a few even claimed you kidnapped me

 

**Kidnapped you?**

**That’s just what I need, a kidnapping charge**

 

Sorry. I know you were just trying to be nice

 

**It’s fine. I couldn’t just leave you out there**

 

And my parents have seen it

Now they are asking questions

 

**Oh yeah. I looked them up**

**I don’t know much about ice skating but they do seem pretty famous**

 

Pretty annoying is more like it

Is he your boyfriend?

Are you seeing someone without telling us?

Do we need to have the talk?

 

**Well then…**

 

I have locked myself in my room

They can’t take a hint

 

**So they are your parents?**

 

They adopted me after Yuri won his gold medal and they got married

 

**So now you’re going for the gold and that’s why you have a fan club?**

 

Pretty much

I had a fan club before I could even walk

Now that I’m skating it is crazy teenage girls who sell anything that I’ve touched and they can get their hands on

 

**It must be hard**

 

Dealing with the crazy fans and overbearing parents is the hard part

The skating is easy

 

**I’ve been on the ice a few times but that’s about it**

 

I don’t think I can recall a time I wasn’t on the ice

 

**Don’t you go to school or anything?**

 

No I’m homeschooled. All my time goes into skating

 

**Must  be nice**

 

It is. I don’t think I could sit in class all day

 

**It’s not the best but skating all day must get boring**

 

I don’t just skate

I do ballet classes

And take dance

 

**I take it back**

 

Of which it is time for my ballet lesson and if I am late Minako will make me stay late

 

**Talk to you later**

 

\------

 

I swear you would never know that woman was older than my grandmother and has an alcohol problem 

 

**Rough class?**

 

She made me practice extra hard since she saw the picture and accused me of hiding things from her

I swear she was trying to kill me

 

**Once again I can not say that I envy you**

 

Don’t waste your time. There's not much to envy

Except maybe this pork cutlet bowl I’m about to eat

 

**Aren’t skaters supposed to be on a special diet?**

**I mean you’re already super thin**

**But a pork cutlet bowl?**

 

It’s my dad’s favorite

It’s their way to try and get info out of me

 

**Are they really that stuck on it?**

 

You have no idea

They are both staring at me from across the table

Asking who I’m texting

They are trying to be coy

 

**Tell them I’m a yakuza member**

 

You said you are always serious..

I’m concerned now

 

**It was a joke**

**Sorry I thought it would lighten the mood**

 

Now they want to know what I’m laughing at

Thanks

 

**Glad I could help**

 

If I didn’t have a lock on my phone I would be screwed right now

And on that note I’m done and once again locking myself in my room

 

**Dare I ask?**

 

They brought up condoms and I was gone

 

**Wow I give you one ride and all of a sudden we are sleeping together?**

 

I know

I don’t even know your name

And you haven’t even bought me dinner

 

**Otabek Alten**

**And I saved you**

**I think that means you owe me dinner**

 

Yurio Plisetsky

I didn’t ask you to save me though

So I say you owe me dinner for all this trouble

You just had to have a motorcycle

 

**You don’t have either of your father’s last names?**

**And ok, next time I’ll leave you to the girls then**

 

No, they kept the name I was born with

That’s rude

Fine. I guess out of the kindness of my heart I will buy you dinner this one time

 

**According to the internet you don’t have a heart**

 

Did you really google me?

 

**Russian Punk**

**Russian Fairy**

**You are pretty famous on your own merit**

 

I can’t believe you really did that

Those nicknames are annoying

 

**You nearly got in a fight with a skater twice your age**

 

It’s not my fault he was crying in the bathroom

 

**And the time you threatened the other one twice your age?**

 

JJ? Everyone hates him anyway

Thinks he’s a king or some shit

 

**So you told him you would stick a skate in his neck?**

 

It got lost in translation…

 

**I’m sure**

 

He’s a dick

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

 

**What?**

 

Chris is here

They called Chris

 

**Who’s Chris?**

 

My godfather

He’s banging on my door saying he wants to talk

 

**About me I presume?**

 

At this point everything is about you

 

**I feel honored**

 

Yea well you don’t have to listen to all their shit

So much for a lock

Damn creep

 

**Well this got more interesting**

 

He broke in

With a bottle of champagne to celebrate 

THERE’S NOTHING TO CELEBRATE

 

**I see your family listens very well**

 

They’ve always been like this

They are so dense

There goes his shirt

I swear he should have been a stripper instead of a skater

 

**This gets better by the minute**

 

Oh you think so?

-picture of Chris shirtless lounging on Yurio’s bed with his phone in one hand and the bottle in the other-

 

**Is he really posing?**

 

HE ALWAYS POSES

He’s a creep!

Ugh I hate this!

 

**It looks like you are in for a long night**

 

I’m going to bathe

I don’t want to deal with this

 

\----

 

He finally passed out and we got him into a spare room

 

**I see you have had a fun time since you’ve been gone**

 

Fun is not a word I would use to describe the last hour and a half I’ve had

First they all joined me in the hot spring to play twenty fucking questions

Then Chris got another bottle of champagne and got everyone drinking

Then when I got out, they did to and followed me to my room

Eventually Chris passed out and they had to carry him out

Leaving me alone

 

**Never a dull moment in the life of the Russian Fairy**

 

Don’t call me that -_-

 

**Would you prefer Russian Punk?**

 

I’d prefer neither

I hate those nicknames

 

**Why Russian though?**

 

I was born in Russia. We lived there for a while until my dads decided to retire. We moved here to be with Yuri’s family

 

**You just become more and more intriguing**

 

Not really

But I have to go now

I have a long day tomorrow because I have a competition coming up soon

 

**Ok**

**Have a good night**

 

You too


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a huge need to keep writing this. I'm really loving it and having way to much fun.

Yurio

**Otabek**

 

**~August 2~**

 

Morning  
Oh right you probably aren't up yet  
I'm off to train for a bit  
That wasn't to bad

 

**You went through training all before I even woke up?**

 

Well a light training  
Getting breakfast before dance

 

**I thought not being in school would mean you get to sleep in**

 

Sleeping in? Ha I wish

 

**I just got ready for class**

 

I just got breakfast

 

**You keep busy don't you?**

 

Most the time  
I don't have much of a choice  
To be the best I have to train

 

**Why do you want to be the best?**

 

To surpass my shitty dads and show them that I'm better than they were  
And to shut up JJ

 

**You really dislike that JJ guy**

 

If you met him you would understand  
Everyone hates him

 

**I'll take your word for it**

 

Time for dance

 

**Time to head to school  
** **I'll talk to you later**

 

\----

 

**Lunch is the best class**

 

I mean I've never been to school but I'm pretty sure lunch isn't a class

 

**It is in my book  
** **It's the only thing I look forward to**

 

I can relate  
I got to go home for a quick bite before I'm back on the ice

 

**Do you ever get rest days?**

 

Well next week is a local competition my dad's friend is putting on and I'm going to be in it

 

**Shouldn't you practice less and get some rest?**

 

No. I have to be ready for when things get serious  
I can't let anyone think I'm not ready  
Besides both my parents and godfather are performing so I have to prove to everyone that I'm better

 

**I guess that's one way to look at it**

 

Shit  
Shit  
Shit

 

**What?**

 

The fan club is at the rink  
This is so annoying  
There are so many better ways to spend ones day

 

**So what are you going to do since I'm not there to save you?**

 

Sneak in through the back

 

**I guess if it works**

 

My father is distracting them  
I made it  
This is just so stupid. I can't even practice in peace

 

**At least you made it**

 

Yeah only to have my ass handed to me today by my coach  
I'm learning a new routine  
Ugh

 

**It must be hard**

 

It's not that it's hard  
It’s that my father challenged me to not do any quads  
He told me that if I did he would make a routine just for me

 

**But I thought you wanted to be better then him?**

 

What better way to beat the best than to be trained by the best?

 

**Seems you’ve thought it through**

 

Just a bit

 

**Shouldn’t you be practicing?**

 

Shouldn’t you be in class?

 

**I am**

 

So am I

 

**While on your phone?**

 

Yea?  
-picture of Yurio in his black workout outfit on the ice-

 

**Looks like you are taking more selfies instead of working out**

 

They are still trying to get rid of the girls  
So they left me to warm up

 

**So hard to be you**

 

You have no idea  
They are back  
I have to go

 

**Good luck**

 

\----

 

Freedom  
At least for the next two hours

 

**Another practice?**

 

Ballet

 

**I’ve been home for almost an hour**

 

I just got home, after sneaking out the back again  
Oh yeah, I found out that JJ is coming -_-  
I’m not happy about it

 

**Why is he coming?**

 

Probably to gloat and be a nuisance

 

**Is he honestly that bad?**

 

Meet him and then get back to me

 

**I’m not sure I want to if he’s that bad**

 

I honestly wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy

 

**I’ll take your word on it**

 

It might be best  
They are questioning me again  
When are they going to let it go?

 

**About what happened yesterday?**

 

Yes -_-  
They just won’t let it go

 

**Must suck**

 

Yes  
So I think it’s about time to lock myself in my room

 

**I guess that works  
** **Until you have to leave again**

 

Don’t remind me  
Ugh

 

**I can’t say I feel sorry for you  
** **You wanted this**

 

Shut up  
I didn’t ask for you to be rude

 

**I think that was rude**

 

You started it

 

**No I was just stating facts**

 

Whatever

 

**Someone has an attitude**

 

No I don’t

 

**Sure**

 

Yeah ok

 

**Then what do you call this?**

 

Call what?

 

**The way you are acting**

 

I’m acting like me  
Got an issue with it?

 

**I call it an attitude**

 

JJ just sent out a Tweet about how the gold is his this year

 

**Why do you let it get to you so bad??**

 

I just want him to retire already

 

**Then beat him**

 

I’m going to

 

**Then there shouldn’t be an issue**

 

I have to go to practice now

 

**Good luck**

 

\----

 

It wasn’t so bad today

 

**It wasn’t as long either**

 

She had a long day so we cut it short

 

**Well at least you get some rest**

 

I’m going home to watch cat Vines

 

**Cat Vines??**

 

...Don’t judge me

 

**I’m not saying anything**

 

Good  
Cats are the best  
If my stupid father wasn’t allergic I would have one

 

**Well okay then**

 

Don’t tell me you don’t like cats..

 

**I can’t say that I hate them  
** **I’m just not an animal person**

 

… We are going to have to work on that

 

**Work on what?**

 

Cats are the whole reason the earth revolves  
They are the very reason I exist

 

**I thought that was skating?**

 

No.. I skate to prove that I’m better than everyone  
I exist for cats

 

**I’ll try and remember that**

 

Please do

 

**I’ve been trying to do this homework since you started practice**

 

And that’s why I’m glad I’m not in school

 

**Okay yeah, just rub it in**

 

Just stating facts

 

**At least I don’t have to wake up before the sun rises**

 

I don’t have to sit in class after class and listen to teachers drone on and on about nothing

 

**I don’t have to sneak into my own practice through a back door**

 

I don’t have homework

 

**Fair enough  
** **I’m done for the night though**

 

Just in time to sleep and do it all again tomorrow

 

**Until the weekend**

 

That’s when practice gets even harder

 

**Why?**

 

The event is Sunday  
Friday and Saturday I have to make sure everything is perfected

 

**So what is this event?**

 

My dad's childhood friend Yuuko owns the rink I skate at  
Every year she puts on a skating event for those who skate and take lessons  
Then she also has a competition for those more experienced  
The prize is mostly bragging rights and to be the face of The Ice Castle for a year

 

**The Ice Castle?**

 

The rink

 

**That makes sense**

 

My father won last year  
Then my godfather the year before  
Then my dad’s friend Phichit

 

**But not your dad?**

 

This is the first year he has entered

 

**Oh that makes sense**

 

Yeah so I have to beat the previous winners and my dad this year

 

**With as much as you seem to practice it seems like you have it in the bag**

 

Minus the fact that they have all won medals in the Grand Prix Finals

 

**I thought you were going to win gold though?**

 

I am

 

**Then why are you worried?**

 

I’m not!

 

**It seems like it**

 

Whatever  
I’m going to beat them

 

**Do it**

 

I am  
Shit I didn't realize the time  
I have to get some sleep  
Night

 

**G’night**

 

**~August 3~**

 

Morning  
Even though you’re still asleep  
I have ran a mile  
And you’re still asleep

 

**Sleep is a good thing  
** **You should try it some time**

 

Can’t sleep  
Have a competition to win

 

**Isn’t sleep necessary?**

 

Sleep is for the weak

 

**I guess I’m weak**

 

It happens

 

**What’s on the agenda for today?**

 

I’m on the ice most the day  
Then ballet tonight

 

**No dance?**

 

It’s on hold until after the competition  
It’s more of a thing I do for fun

 

**At least it’s not all work**

 

Ice skating can be fun

 

**Can be?**

 

Yea.. When I win

 

**I guess that works**

 

Gotta put my phone away

 

**Bye**

 

\----

 

**Are you still practicing?  
** **I’m out of class  
** **Are you really still on the ice?**

 

Yes  
I got in trouble for being on my phone

 

**I knew you shouldn’t have been on the phone**

 

Shut up

 

**Someone is moody again**

 

I’m tired and have to deal with shit

 

**What happened?**

 

It’s still JJ  
My parents found out  
Well by parents I mean my dad  
My father doesn’t even remember him  
Long story short JJ called them out at the competition

 

**So that means?**

 

It means JJ is still butt hurt he got beat by them  
AND HE DOESN’T SEE ME AS A THREAT  
THAT DICK

 

**That’s really what you are upset about?**

 

I’m going to beat him and make him retire

 

**I’m sure you can do it**

 

Of course I can

 

**Confidence is key**

 

Practice.. I will do whatever it takes to win

 

**Don’t over do it**

 

I’m just going to go to the ballet studio a bit early

 

**Do you do anything else for fun?**

 

No.. Not really

 

**You should really change that**

 

What do you do for fun

 

**I draw**

 

Really?

 

**Yea.. Is that so surprising?**

 

A bit  
I have to go.. I’ll talk to you after practice

 

\----

 

Exhaustion has set in  
Shower has been taken  
I’m going to bed  
Night

 

**Sorry I didn’t hear my phone  
** **G’night**

 

**~August 4~**

 

Morning  
You are so lazy

 

**Let me guess  
** **You ran 5 miles  
** **Saved a baby kitten  
** **Did your routine  
** **And threatened JJ on social media?**

 

I wish I would have found a kitten  
I did run half a mile  
Just finished my warm up  
And not yet

 

**I don’t even know what to say at this point**

 

JJ won’t shut up  
My dad is practicing with me today  
My father gives no fucks

 

**Your family is very interesting**

 

Don’t even get my started on my godfather

 

**I’m not sure if I should be concerned or…**

 

He’s saying he is going to win  
And decided to come stay at the Inn and use my rink to practice

 

**It must be hard to be you**

 

The Inn is book starting Thursday all because of this  
It’s going to be chaotic

 

**You live at an Inn?**

 

My dad’s family owns it

 

**The plot thickens**

 

-_-  
I have to go practice  
I’m not getting in trouble again because that would mean more time having to watch my stupid dads make lovey eyes at eachother and talk about the past

 

**Sounds like a fun time**

 

\----

 

No, no it wasn’t  
I hate everything

 

**So a typical practice?**

 

Worse  
I feel like I have to shower just to rid myself of all the affection  
They weren’t even practicing!

 

**Shouldn’t that be good for you then?**

 

No I couldn’t land any of my jumps

 

**I take it that’s a problem?**

 

Yea a big one

 

**I’m sure it was just an off day**

 

I can’t have an off day  
Everyday needs to be an on day

 

**That’s a bit unrealistic**

 

Not with me  
Minako let me into the studio  
-Yurio sitting in front of the mirror-

 

**Is black the only color you wear?**

 

No.. Only when I work out

 

**So all the time?**

 

Ha very funny  
I’m not practicing right now

 

**So you’re just sitting in front of the mirror taking selfies?**

 

Something like that

 

**I guess if that’s what you’re into**

 

I was either go home to a drunk dancing love fest  
Or come hide out here  
I went with the lesser of the two evils

 

**You eventually have to go home**

 

After everyone is passed out

 

**Makse sense**

 

Until then I have the studio to myself and I don’t have to worry about anyone or anything

 

**I went out and got lost  
** **-drawing of the ocean-**

 

You did that?

 

**I told you I drew**

 

I didn’t think you meant you were good at it

 

**I’m hurt**

 

I’m sorry  
I have to practice now

 

\----

 

**How was practice?**

 

How did you know I was out?

 

**It was a good guess**

 

Are you stalking me?

 

**… It’s not my fault you posted something on Instagram**

 

So that’s a yes

 

**I don’t think it’s called stalking if you put it out for everyone to see**

 

Whatever  
It was practice  
They saved me leftovers and are all in the hotspring  
I got lucky

 

**Sounds like it**

**I’ve been doing homework**

 

I finally get to relax for a bit

 

**I’m almost done  
** **Then I get to do it again tomorrow**

 

At least tomorrow is Friday for you

 

**Yes. Then I get the weekend to relax**

 

What are you planning for your weekend?

 

**Not sure yet  
** **Probably going out for some inspiration for a new piece**

 

Well you can come out and watch Sunday if you want

 

**I’ll see what I can do**

 

Okay cool  
Well I’m off to bed  
Night  
  


**G’night**

 

**~August 5~**

 

Morning  
No I didn’t run 5 miles today  
I did see a kitten  
Haven’t threatened JJ

 

**Glad for the update  
** **I just ate  
** **Now I’m headed to school**

 

My godfather and dad are skating together  
And by together I mean being as stupid as possible

 

**Sounds productive**

 

It’s distracting

 

**Maybe it means you should lighten up some**

 

They may not care about winning but I need this

 

**Then ignore them and do what you have to**

 

I’m trying  
Finally my coach showed up and threatened to kick them out

 

\----

 

**I decided I didn’t want to go to the rest of my classes  
** **So I’m out by the ocean again**

 

Don’t you get in trouble for missing class or whatever?

 

**I don’t really care  
** **School bores me**

 

Guess I can’t say much since I don’t go

 

**How was practice?**

 

Not too bad  
After everyone started to behave

 

**That’s good**

 

Yea.. I get some lunch then back on the ice

 

**Do you ever get bored of it?**

 

Skating? No not really  
There's always something new to learn and more to do

 

**I guess that's one way to look at it**

 

Yup  
I’ve eaten so it’s time to go back

 

\----

 

**-mermaid sitting on a rock in the ocean-  
** **I have no inspiration  
** **I’ve been staring at the water for hours**

 

No inspiration? That looks amazing

 

**All I’ve drawn since I’ve moved here is the ocean**

 

Is that a bad thing?

 

**I’m stuck in a rut  
** **I hate drawing something over and over again**

 

I’m sorry

 

**It’s not your fault  
** **I’ll get over it eventually**

 

\----

 

I  
Am  
Exhausted

 

**You are out later than normal**

 

Skating  
Skating  
Ballet  
I finally get to eat

 

**I ate like 2 hours ago**

 

Lucky you  
I’m eating and then going to sleep  
Tomorrow is a practice run for all the kids and competitors

 

**I’m going to sleep in  
** **And try and find inspiration again**

 

Hope you find it  
I’m headed to bed  
I have a long day tomorrow

 

**Thanks  
** **Good luck  
** **Don’t threaten small children**

 

I will live my life however I please

 

**I’m sure you will**

 

Night

 

**G’night**

 

**~August 6~**

 

Look at that  
I slept in today  
Now to go face this stupid day  
So many small humans  
Thank fuck I don’t have to deal with them

 

**An hour before sunrise is not sleeping in**

 

And sleeping until noon is wasting half the day  
I already warmed up  
Skated a bit before everyone showed up  
Had lunch

 

**No threats or kittens today??**

 

It’s still early

 

**That is true**

 

How is inspiration coming?

 

**Haven't left the house yet  
** **I’m enjoying my day off**

 

I’m watching from the stands  
Avoiding people

 

**For someone who hates everyone  
** **A lot of people like you**

 

I didn’t ask them to

 

**I just find it funny**

 

Yeah just laugh at my pain

 

**Can’t do much laughing  
** **As I’ve hitten a brick wall in my drawing**

 

That’s karma

 

**I hit a brick wall before I laughed at you  
** **Just saying**

 

Whatever  
Fuck JJ just showed up  
Got to go

 

**Don’t kill him**

 

\----

 

**Haven’t heard from you in a few hours  
** **But you haven’t shown up on the news for murder so I take it that is a good thing  
** **Or you’re really good at hiding bodies  
** **I’m not sure which at this point  
** **Still no inspiration  
** **I’ve given up for the day**

 

\----

 

Sorry. Things got out of hand for a while  
Everything was a blur  
But now I’m home

 

**That bad?**

 

JJ + my godfather + my parents= a headache  
Tomorrow is going to be worse

 

**But by Monday it will all be over**

 

I actually have the day off  
I get to sleep  
Eat whatever I want  
And not worry about any practice

 

**That’s what life should always be about**

 

I would argue but I need to go to sleep  
Night

 

**G’night**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of an FYI when Yurio says dad he is talking about Yuri and father is Victor. In case there was any confusion. Also anytime there is - - it means a picture is being sent. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just to clear some things up because I had a question about it, everyone's ages.  
> The timeline is a bit different from the anime. 
> 
> Yurio 15, Otabek 18, and JJ 19 are really the only one with the same ages. Yuri is about 33 and Victor is 36. Chris is 34. Phichit is 29. The triplets are 13 because I wanted Yurio to grow up around someone his own age.

Yurio  
**Otabek**

 

**~August 7- Competition day~**

 

**Today is the big day  
** **Good luck**

 

You’re up early

 

**Yea well I didn’t want to be late**

 

Be late?

 

**Yea you told me I could come watch you skate**

 

You mean..  
You’re here??

 

**Yea.. It’s not a problem right?**

 

No I just didn’t think you would actually come

 

**Why wouldn’t I?**

 

Cuz it’s just me skating…

 

**Well I thought i would see what all the hype is about  
** **And you might need to be saved again**

 

Haha very funny

 

**It’s really packed here**

 

It’s annoying  
This place is too small for this  
But they take the money each year and expand it a bit

 

**So it just gets more packed every year?**

 

Pretty much

 

**At least I got here earlyish then**

 

Yea or you wouldn’t have a seat

 

**How do you know that I have a seat?**

 

I can see you

 

**Where are you??**

 

Hiding in the back

 

**Leaving me to the wolves I see**

 

Trust me.. You are better out there than if I were to bring you back here  
You would have to deal with my parents, godfather, and JJ -_-  
Better yet I’ll trade you places 

 

**I’ll take my chances out here  
** **I don’t think you would win if I skated for you**

 

I just wish JJ would shut up already

 

**How much longer until you skate?**

 

After this kids programs there is an intermission and then the competition starts 

 

**So?**

 

Like two hours

 

**Holy shit**

 

Yea I know.. I’m making my dad go get me food  
The fan club is in full force right now

 

**At least you don’t have to hear them  
** **There’s a whole group sitting behind me**

 

I would say move but..

 

**Yea yea**

 

You didn’t have to come…

 

**I wanted to see what all the hype was about  
** **Uh why did some triplets just drop off some food??**

 

Because you can’t move without losing your seat

 

**So you had them bring me food?**

 

Yea 

 

**They aren’t going to question it?**

 

They have their own agenda  
They are actually the reason this all happened

 

**You mean those three run this?**

 

With their parents

 

**How old are they?**

 

13

 

**Wow  
** **They are going places**

 

You have no idea  
They love skating

 

**Then why don’t they compete**

 

I should rephrase that  
They love drooling over skaters

 

**Makes so much sense now**

 

Yea. This is the last performance before the intermission

 

**When do you skate?**

 

We are going to warm up during intermission then draw random numbers to see who goes first

 

**So I finally get to see you skate soon then**

 

Yea I guess  
If you stick around

 

**I’ve waited this long  
** **Might as well stay  
** **Ah it’s over  
** **I see you  
** **You only ever wear black  
** **That looks hard  
** **I can only imagine how annoying JJ is if his fans are this annoying  
** **It’s a good thing I looked up everyone before this started or I would have only known you**

 

I’m not wearing black to perform in  
I picked my outfit just in spite of you  
Yea.. Wait until you hear his song. It was made specifically for him and it’s all about him being a king  
The white haired one is my father Victor  
The one with the black hair slicked back is my dad Yuri  
The fake blond is my godfather Chris  
The one with the messy black hair is my dad's friend Phichit  
The ugly ass one is JJ

 

**Now I get a run down  
** **After I googled everyone**

 

You could have asked  
We drew  
Chris is first (joy -_-)  
Then Yuri, Phichit, JJ, Victor, me

 

**You’re last**

 

Yup. This should be fun  
Chris and my dad are pretty much skating the same theme

 

**Theme?**

 

Yea they have an old rivalry about who is more Eros

 

**Dare I even ask?**

 

I might tell you one day  
It’s a long story

 

**I’m a bit concerned tbh**

 

I don’t blame you  
Here goes Chris

 

**I swear the girls behind me were going to faint  
** **The screaming was crazy**

 

Even for an old man they still go crazy

 

**This is your dad right?**

 

Yes, look at my father.. Making stupid eyes at him  
This always makes me sick to watch  
A kiss to the judges, how original 

 

**I see what you mean about the same theme  
** **It was interesting to watch**

 

This is one of my dad's oldest friends  
They trained together before my dad had a mental breakdown and almost quit skating

 

**You really are just going to have to give me the whole story  
** **Over that dinner you owe me**

 

Whatever  
Ugh get ready for this

 

**Holy shit  
** **Everyone is chanting his name  
** **Is he really that popular??**

 

Yes  
He’s wants to break my father's record for 5 gold medals 

 

**How many does he have?**

 

3  
I plan to stop him

 

**He’s good  
** **And everyone seems to love him**

 

Whatever  
I’m not even wasting my time watching

 

**I think it’s over**

 

My father is next  
Tbh I don’t even know what his program looks like  
He kept it a secret

 

**So you haven’t seen this?**

 

No  
He practiced after hours away from me and dad  
He likes the shock factor

 

**So no one has seen this?**

 

Nope  
And of course he bans quads for me but packs them into his own program  
Dick

 

**So you aren’t doing any of those.. Jumps?**

 

I am but not quads  
It’s all in the rotations  
Don’t really have time to explain

 

**Good luck**

 

\----

 

**Wow you really weren’t in black  
** **Ah I think I kind of get the jump thing  
** **Wow**

 

Ha I landed them all!

 

**Good job  
** **I liked yours the best**

 

You’re biased

 

**No  
** **Here’s my prediction  
** **You, Chris, Victor, Phichit, Yuri, JJ**

 

Points are being tallied up

 

\----

 

UGH  
UGGGHH

 

**You placed second**

 

Yea to my shitty father!!

 

**You beat JJ**

 

You make valid points  
I bet he’s so mad he placed fourth

 

**So does this mean Victor will make a routine for you now?**

 

He better

 

**So what now?**

 

Now they are going to clean off the ice and open it up for people to skate

 

**What about you?**

 

I’m sneaking out the back to go home

 

**See you in a second then**

 

??

 

\----

 

Yurio had just finished changing and shoving his outfit into his bag when he received a strange text from Otabek saying he would see him in a second. It confused him but he ignored it, pulling his hoodie on and throwing the hood up to his his face. Shouldering the bag he shoved his hands into his pockets before shoving his way past the crowds to the back exit. He snuck through it, enjoying the brisk ocean air. He took in a deep breath when he heard a deep laugh. He looked up to see Otabek, right in front of him.

 

“Uhh,” the blond stammered.

 

“Thought I would congratulate you face to face,” Otabek told Yurio.

 

“Thanks,” Yurio mumbled, looking at the ground. “What did you think?”

 

“It was way more intense than anticipated,” the elder of the two admitted. 

 

“This has been my entire life,” Yurio said.

 

“Fitting with how intense you are,” Otabek smirked at him, causing Yuri to glare at him.

 

Before he could respond, the door opened. Yurio whipped around to see his parents.

 

“ Malen'kiy kotenok,” Victor greeted his son. “Who is this?” the Russian grinned.

 

Yurio cold feel a blush creeping up his neck. “No one,” he mumbled.

 

“Wait,” Yuri interrupted, having gotten a decent look at Otabek. “Is this the guy from the pictures.”

 

Yuiro cursed his dad silently. “No, he’s no one and he was just leaving,” Yuiro looked at Otabek pleadingly, willing him away. 

 

“I’m gone,” Otabek said, turning to leave.

 

“Wait,” Victor tried to stop him but he was too late Otabek had already climbed onto his bike and was gone

 

Yurio was left with both his parents who were smiling at him. He knew he was in for a long night.

 

\-----

 

**What happened after I left?  
** **You okay?  
** **Yurio?**

 

\----

 

I got grilled   
Hard  
They wanted to know everything

 

**So you told them?**

 

No, Chris showed up with alcohol  
They got drunk  
Tried to give me ‘the talk’

 

**Uhh**

 

I locked myself in my room and snuck out my window

 

**Where did you go?**

 

To the skating rink   
  


**You really don’t get tired of it do you?**

 

I told the triplets to leave a sleeping bag for me

 

**You are sleeping there tonight?**

 

Everyone at the Inn is celebrating  
They were giving me a headache  
I can sleep here for the night and not worry about my dad and godfather stripping to pole dance

 

**Your family just gets weirder and weirder**

 

Don’t get me started  
I came to forget it

 

**So you are really going to sleep at the skating rink??**

 

It’s not the first time   
I used to come stay here when I was younger  
Don’t you have school tomorrow? Why are you still up?

 

**Probably gonna skip**

 

Don’t you get kicked out or something?

 

**It will be fine  
** **I found some inspiration and I have to capture it**

 

Really? What is it?

 

**I might show you when it’s done**

 

Oo ok  
Well I am headed to bed because when the rink opens I have to leave

 

**Enjoy your day off  
** **G’night**

 

Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment, come say hi on Tumblr, do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight.. 
> 
> Okay that took a weird turn. Finals have fried my brain.
> 
> Malen'kiy kotenok = little kitten (or so google translate told me


	4. Chapter 4

Yurio

**Otabek**

 

**~August 8~**

 

**I decided to go to school  
** **For now  
** **Are you really not up?  
** **This is weird  
** **It’s normally you’re awake and I’m asleep**

 

I woke up early to sneak back into my room and I fell back asleep  
I enjoyed getting to sleep in

 

**You’re parents didn’t wake you up?**

 

No they all went out with their friends so I’m safe for the day

 

**So then what are you planning?**

 

Not sure. I’m going to do a bit of homework 

 

**Homework on your day off?? That sounds horrid**

 

I’m just doing a little bit  
Then I don’t know  
Maybe go see about getting some new skates  
What about you

 

**I’m about to ditch school**

 

Really? It’s only lunch

 

**I told you I got some inspiration**

 

Still won’t tell me?

 

**Nope**

 

Fine then

 

**Don’t get angry at me**

 

I’m not

 

**Sure  
** **But I do recall that someone owes me some food**

 

You just won’t let that go will you??

 

**Nope  
** **So where should I pick you up?**

 

Wait what??

 

**You heard me. You have the day off and I just left school  
** **Perfect time**

 

You have got to be kidding me

 

**No now where do I need to go?**

 

If I don’t tell you then I’m safe

 

**I will show up at the Inn**

 

You wouldn’t dare

 

**Are you going to test me?**

 

Fuck you  
Fine. Pick me up on the dock down the street from the Inn. I don’t need my grandparents asking questions

 

**Be there in 10**

 

\----

 

Yurio was not happy with this sudden turn of events. The last thing he had expected was Otabek to show up. He quickly threw on a pair of leopard leggings and a black hoodie with a cat on the front. He threw his headphones in before pulling his hood over his head and left the Inn. He took his time in walking to the dock, trying to calm his fast beating heart. 

 

He arrived at the dock, only one person fishing on a Monday afternoon. Yurio stood there, looking out over the ocean. He was so lost in the peacefulness of it all that he missed Otabek pulling up until he felt a tap on his shoulder, surprised he turned around.

 

“Did I startle you?” Otabek asked.

 

Yurio shook his head. “I was lost in thought,” he admitted.

 

“Thinking about what?” Otabek asked.

 

“Everything and nothing,” Yurio shrugged. “So where do you want to eat?”

 

“Right to the point. Well then, I found this one place,” the raven haired boy said.

 

“Let’s go before someone sees me,” Yurio sighed, walking to Otabek’s motorcycle. 

 

The raven haired boy handed Yurio a helmet, one with a face guard. The blond put it on and climbed on behind Otabek, wrapping his arms around the driver's waist. They took off, Yurio wrapping his arms tighter around Otabek’s waist causing him to smile. 

 

They drove off the main roads and down a side street. Yurio was unfamiliar with his surrounds and started growing a bit uneasy. They eventually stopped off at a small restaurant. Otabek pulled around to the back and parked his bike. They both climbed off, leaving the helmets on the bike to go inside.    
  
Yurio headed to the front but Otabek grabbed his hand and pulled him through the back.

 

“What?” Yurio questioned, confused. 

 

Otabek didn’t respond, just walked them right into the kitchen. He whispered something to the cook who just nodded. Yurio looked between the two, trying to figure out what was going on. He didn’t even get to ask as he was drug through the kitchen and to the front. 

 

Otabek was greeted by a woman who looked Yurio up and down before leading them to a seat. She turned away and left without another word.

 

“What was that about?” Yurio growled, annoyed. 

 

“Nothing?” Otabek shrugged.

 

“Where are we?” Yurio asked.

 

“Just a place,” Otabek said.

 

“A place we sneak in through the kitchen?” 

 

“We didn’t sneak though,” Otabek said with a smirk.

 

Yurio glared at the raven haired boy. He was not in the mood for games.

 

“Otabek,” Yuri said through gritted teeth. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.”   
  
Yuri crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the man across from him who seemed content to just smirk back. Yurio let out a breath of frustration before picking up the menu. 

 

The lady came back with drinks and food in hand. She sat them on the table before leaving again.

 

“You ordered for me?” Yuiro asked.

 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Otabek said, a bit timidkly. 

 

“I guess we are going to find out,” Yurio told him, taking a bite.

 

The two ate in silence, Otabek occasionally stealing food from Yurio’s plate causing the blond to complain but never stop him. They finished their food, Otabek waiting on Yurio’s response.

 

“It was okay I guess,” the blond said with a shrug.

 

“Just okay?” Otabek asked, a bit offended.

 

“Yup,” he said, popping the p.

 

“This is the best place in town!” Otabek defended.

 

“That’s debatable,” now it was Yurio’s turn to smirk. 

 

“Where else is better?” Otabek questioned. 

 

A blush crept up the blond’s neck. “I might show you one day.”   
  
“Fair enough, are you ready?” 

 

“I have to pay,” Yurio said as he stood up. 

 

“Nope it’s been taking care of,” the raven haired boy said, taking Yurio’s hand again to guide him back out through the kitchen to the bike. The blond stopped, pulling his arm from Otabek’s grip.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“What?” Otabek asked, holding out the helmet for Yurio to take. 

 

“What was all of that about?”

 

“It was lunch that you owed me.”   
  
“I didn’t even pay! We just left!”

 

“The woman who owns this place is who I am living with,” Otabek admitted.

 

Yurio was taken aback. He had not expected that.

 

“Do you not live with any family?”

 

Otabek shook his head, kicking a rock by his foot.   
  
“It’s a long story, I’m sure you don’t want to hear it,” He told Yurio. 

  
The blond got the point that he didn’t want to talk about it. He took the helmet from Otabek’s hand and put it on, climbing  back on the bike.

 

“Now what?” Yuiro asked.

 

“Didn’t you say you had to go find new skates?”   
  
“Yeah but you don’t have to come,” Yurio told him, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s waist.

 

“I have nothing else to do. So where to?”

 

For the next few hours the two went shopping around to find the skates that Yurio wanted. He kept telling Otabek he didn’t have to drive him around but he insisted. It wasn’t until the sun was setting that Yurio found something that even remotely caught his attention.

 

He ran from Otabek’s side, running to a store window. He didn’t even wait for Otabek to catch up as he bolted into the shop, leaving a very confused Otabek to just follow along. He stepped into the shop to see Yurio already paying for something. He looked at the blond who was grinning. 

 

“What did you buy?” Otabek asked as they stepped out of the shop. 

 

Yurio opened the bag, pulling out a shirt that had a cat with sunglasses on. Otabek laughed, and laughed, and laughed until he couldn’t breath. Yurio scowled at him.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s just, I didn’t really picture you in something like that,” Otabek gasped out, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“I love cats. I don’t have this shirt,” Yurio said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Anyway, I have one more place I want to go if you want to come.”

 

“Just tell me where,” Otabek said, as they climbed on the bike.

 

“The rink.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S CHRISTMAS BREAK. I GOT TO COME HOME. I HAVE DAYS OFF! I'm so stoke holy shit you guys have no idea.
> 
> ALSO HOW ABOUT EPISODE 12!? I CRIED FOR.. WELL I'M STILL CRYING ABOUT IT TBH! If anyone else wants to yell with me feel free because I have so many feels!!
> 
> Anyway, next chapter shall be some fun times!


	5. Chapter 5

Yurio  
**Otabek**

 

**~August 9~**

 

**I can’t believe you made me get on the ice**

 

It’s not my fault you are so bad

 

**I’m have bruises everywhere**

 

Maybe if you stayed upright…

 

**It’s hard!**

 

It’s not that hard, you’re just bad

 

**Some of us haven’t spent our entire life living on the ice**

 

It’s just like walking

 

**With blades attached to the bottom of my feet on a very slippery substance that hurts when you fall**

 

You know if you spent as much time trying to skate as you do complaining about it I bet you wouldn’t be so bad

 

**Has anyone ever told you that you are mean?**

 

If I do I don’t listen

 

**You are something else**

 

Whatever  
I have practice  
Go to school

 

**I’ll think about it**

 

\---

 

Did you go to school?

 

**Yeah I’m here**

 

Good

 

**How is practice?**

 

My father has taken over to teach me my new routine 

 

**How is that working for you?**

 

…   
You don’t want to know

 

**What happened?**

 

He made a routine for me   
And my dad

 

**What?** **  
** **Why?**

 

THEY ANNOUNCED THAT MY DAD IS GOING BACK SKATING   
WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS

 

**Slow down and explain**

 

Yuri is returning to skating this season   
So my father made a routine for both of us but he is coaching my dad

 

**Any reason why?**

 

I have no idea!    
This is so stupid!!

 

**I’m sorry**

 

It just pisses me off!   
They had their moment of glory   
Now they want to take mine!   
This is my senior debut!

 

**Where are you?**

 

I’m at the rink. They are going over my dad's routine

 

**Should I come kidnap you?**

 

As tempting as that is   
I can’t have them see you

And I have to practice

 

**All you have to do is ask**

 

Thanks

Gotta get back

 

**Bye**

 

\---

 

**How was practice?** **  
** **Or are you doing something else?** **  
** **I made it home** **  
** **I’ve been drawing**

 

\---

 

I just finished my dance class   
No ballet tonight   
Do I get to see?

 

**Welcome back** **  
** **That’s good** **  
** **No.. Not yet**

 

I just want food   
And to see what you drew

 

**It seems only one of those things might come true**

 

The drawing?

 

**No the food**

 

I’m waiting on that    
My grandma is making food

 

**What are your plans for tomorrow?**

 

Wearing an awesome cat shirt :D

 

**That’s it?**

 

Well practice of course, dance, ballet   
Then have to go out and and get fitted for my competition outfit

 

**Always so busy**

 

The glorious life of a skater   
This is where I would insert a dramatic eyeroll

 

**I figured**

 

What about you?

 

**School. I have to help out at the restaurant today. Then I’m going out to the ocean for a bit**

 

To draw?

 

**Yes**

 

I still want to see it

 

**When it’s finished**

 

Fine but I’m going to hold you to that!

 

**Please do**

 

Okay so I just ate, I’m going to shower and go to sleep   
Early morning :(

 

**Ok**

 

\---

 

That shower was amazing   
Now off to bed   
Night Beka

 

**G’night kitten**

  
  


**~August 9~**

 

I would just like to first point out, I AM NOT A KITTEN   
Second you are lazy   
This split practice is annoying as shit   
I can’t get any work done   
  


**I’m not lazy I just don’t have to get up before the sun** **  
** **How long is it going to last?**

 

Until after the competition I think   
They haven’t really told me

 

**Damn**

 

Yea we leave next month for the first set of competitions   
Lucky for me Yuri goes to Canada and me to Beijing

 

**Why?**

 

Pretty much to narrow it down to six skaters to skate in the Grand Prix Finals 

 

**Sounds intense**

 

It is kind of a big deal

 

**With all the training you do I’m sure you won’t have any trouble**

 

Yea well I’m the youngest and this is my senior debut   
So no pressure

 

**I’ve seen you skate** **  
** **You are going to show them all up**

 

Ha thanks.. Anyway I have to go back now   
Have a good day at school   
If you decide to go

 

**Very funny** **  
** **Good luck training**

 

\---

 

**It’s lunch and I’m still here** **  
** **Even tho I don’t want to be** **  
** **Do you even eat lunch?** **  
** **These questions keep me up at night you know** **  
** **Back to class**

 

\---

 

I do eat lunch   
It’s normally not a big lunch but it is food   
I’m surprised you are still in school    
I’m done skating for today   
Up next is dance

 

\---

 

**I just got out of school** **  
** **I’m headed to help at the restaurant**

 

\---

 

I just got out of dance   
We are doing ballet early    
Then dinner

 

\---

 

**We got swamped today** **  
** **It’s been crazy busy**

 

\---

 

Clearly   
You only messaged me twice while at ballet   
And no questions were involved

 

**Ha very funny** **  
** **I’m finally off so now I can go out and draw for a while**

 

I’m finally eating

 

**This late?**

 

The same could be said for you going out to draw

 

**Fair enough**

 

Now I’m off to shower

 

**Have fun**

 

I’m thinking of cutting my hair  
-Selfie in the mirror of his wet blond hair falling over his face and a towel around his waist-

 

**… I vote keeping it long**

 

Why the dots??

 

**No reason.. Just thinking**

 

About?

 

**Shouldn’t you be going to bed?**

 

You win this time   
Night Beka

 

**G’night kitty**

  
  


**~August 10~**

 

Again I’m not a kitty   
Back up early for practice    
But no dance today!

 

\---

 

**Well at least you will get a little rest**

 

I’m going to come back to the rink to practice without my parents 

 

**I’m off today**

 

From school?

 

**From the restaurant**

 

Oh that’s nice  
Back to practice 

 

**Have fun**

 

**\---**

 

**I’m out of class and you are still busy** **  
** **It must be hard**

 

Not really. I just stayed a bit later to practice without the nasty love birds   
And I’m getting to eat with my grandparents before ballet tonight

 

**That sounds nice. I just arrived at the beach**

 

You spend a lot of time there

 

**I like it. It’s relaxing and helps keep me focused on what I’m doing**

 

Still drawing?

 

**Yes. Hopefully I’ll be done with it soon** **  
** **I start and then start over again** **  
** **I just can’t seem to get it quite right**

 

I’m sure it will end up great either way   
Still won’t tell me though?

 

**Not a chance**

 

It was worth a try   
Fine since you won’t tell me   
Tell me something about you

 

**Like what?**

 

Like anything I don’t know about you

 

**My favorite color is blue**

 

Not black?

 

**Nope. I like light blues, like the sky right now**

 

That’s surprising tbh

 

**What about you?**

 

My fav color? Pink

 

**I can see that**

 

Really? Trying to say something??

 

**No it’s just fitting**

 

Whatever

 

**I didn’t mean anything by it**

 

Ok

 

**Tell me something else**

 

I was the one asking questions

 

**Now it’s my turn**

 

Ugh   
Fine   
When I was younger I once found a kitten outside. So I snuck it into my room and vowed to take care of it. It worked for about a week until my dad started to get sick. Turns out he was allergic to cats and they found out. We had to rehome it with the triplets

 

**Well that sucks about the cat but at least you get to see it**

 

Yea. I was still sad about it. He would curl up on my chest and sleep with me at night  
-Yurio with a little grey kitten on his chest-

 

**He was so small**

 

When we took him to the vet they said he was only a few weeks old   
We think he got separated from his mother somehow

 

**It’s a good thing you found him then**

 

Yea   
I have to go to ballet now

 

**Have fun. I should head home now anyway**

 

**\---**

 

It’s like she doesn’t care that I spent all day on the ice   
  


**??**

 

She pushes me so hard   
Like I’m trying but my body can only handle so much at times

 

**You should tell her that**

 

Nooo bad idea   
She only makes me work harder then

 

**Well then**

 

Yea so with that I am headed to bed   
I have dance again tomorrow and I’m exhausted

 

**G’night kitty**

 

I’m not a kitty   
Night Beka

  
  


**~August 11~**

 

I’m up   
But not happy about it   
I don’t feel good today

 

**Shouldn’t you take it easy then?**

 

I don’t know the meaning of that   
I’ll just drink a lot of water   
It will be fine

 

**I don’t think that’s how it works**

 

It does if you're me

 

**Rest is what is needed when you are sick**

 

I have tomorrow off   
I’ll rest then

 

**Can you make it through today?** **  
** **  
** I guess we'll find out   
Going to put my phone up now

 

**Hope you feel better**

 

**\---**

 

I didn’t throw up so that’s a plus

 

**I haven’t left school so it seems we are both doing well today**

 

I am leaving early to get ready for dance

 

**This is actually really early for you** **  
** **Have you eaten lunch yet?**

 

No, I’m going to get something at home and rest a bit   
  
**I told you**

 

Shut up   
I can’t miss out on a lot of practice

 

**Yea I know** **  
** **But you can’t push to hard or you will miss even more**

 

You sound like my parents

 

**Just worried**

 

Well don’t be   
I can take care of myself thank you

 

**I’m still going to worry**

 

Whatever   
I’m taking a nap

 

**Sleep well**

 

**\---**

 

That was short lived

 

**Dance?**

 

Yes

 

**I’m sorry**

 

Such is life   
It should be over soon   
Then dinner   
Ballet

And sweet sleep

 

**I have to work** **  
** **Well I’ve been at work** **  
** **But I have to close the shop down** **  
** **  
** Sounds better than what I am about to go do   
  
**Maybe** **  
** **I think a dance class might be fun**

 

Maybe you can join me one day

 

**That would be cool**

 

But not today   
  


**Clearly**

 

\---

 

That was exhausting   
At least I have soup at home

 

**Still not feeling good?**

 

Not at all

 

**Just ballet and then bed**

 

That’s all I’m looking forward to right now

 

**I still have a bit longer until we close** **  
** **Even then we still have customers in here and they won’t leave for a while**

 

I would kick their asses out

 

**That’s bad customer service**

 

I could give a shit less   
Anyway time to go get my ass kicked

 

**Have fun**

 

**\---**

 

**Haven’t heard back from you** **  
** **Finally got to close** **  
** **Everyone is gone** **  
** **I made it home** **  
** **Hope everything is ok** **  
** **I guess I’m headed to bed** **  
** **G’night kitty**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S 2017! I GRADUATE IN 3 MONTHS! A lot has happened since my last chapter. I tried to post this before the new year but I'm a horrid person and I keep falling behind and doing 300 other things. Right now there is an event for my other fandom (One Piece) where we celebrate one of the characters birthdays for the week so I'm witting a one shot each day. Plus I had a secret santa for another fandom (Percy Jackson) that I had to do. 
> 
> Anyway, enough about me. We had a bit of a filler chapter here but it's because I have something planned for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! I love you and thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Yurio

**Otabek**

 

**~August 12~**

 

I’m sorry   
I fell asleep last night as soon as practice was over

 

**It’s your day off and you’re still up early**

 

Early? The sun has risen

 

**It’s 8 in the morning**

 

Yea   
Late

 

**Feeling any better?**

 

Not really   
I’m still in bed   
No one has come to check on me so I assume my parents are practicing

 

**What about your grandparents?**

 

I think they had some errands today   
My aunt should be the only one here right now

 

**Interesting**

 

Why?

 

**No reason**

 

Ok then   
How is class?

 

**Class?** **  
** **Wouldn’t know. I didn’t go**

 

You are going to fail -_-

 

**No I won’t**

 

With as much as you don’t go I’m surprised you haven’t already  
Hello?   
Did I make you mad?   
Beka?

 

**Get out of bed and open the door**

 

What do you mean?

 

**What I said** **  
** **Open the door or I knock**

 

You are here?

 

**Yes**

 

\---

 

“What the fuck?” Yurio cursed, looking around at the mess that was his room. 

 

His phone was going off, showing him that Otabek was calling. The blond untangled himself from the blanket, grabbing a random shirt to throw on before sneaking out of his room. He tiptoed to the front door, opening it and pulling Otabek in in one quick motion.

 

“Hello to...” Otabek started but was silenced by Yurio pulling him through the Inn to his room. 

 

“Why are you here?” Yurio hissed, locking his door.

 

“I brought you soup,” Otabek told him as he handed the blond the bag he was holding.    
  
“Why?” Yurio asked, his voice turning to a squeak. 

 

“Because you didn’t feel good and you said no one was here so I figured it was safe,” the raven haired boy shrugged as he picked up one of Yurio’s trophies he had on his desk. “Always have to be first?” Otabek teased as he looked at all the ribbons and trophies around the room.

 

“You didn’t have to bring me anything,” Yurio mumbled as he collapsed on his bed again.

 

“Clearly you needed something, you don’t look so good,” Otabek turned to him. He sat next to him on the bed, placing the back of his hand against his cheek. “You are burning up.”   
  
The blond waved him off. “I’m fine. Just need to rest.”   
  
“You are running a fever,” the older boy told him with a concerned look. 

 

“I just need some food,” Yurio said, pulling the bowl out of the bag. 

 

“Fine but if you still have a fever later then I think you need to see a doctor,” Otabek watched him as he slowly drank the soups broth.

 

“You sound worse than my parents,” Yurio complained. 

 

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t tell them you were sick or I’m sure you would be at the doctors already,” the raven haired boy pointed out.

 

“Whatever,” Yurio looked away, eating a few of the noodles. 

 

“You’re only mad that I’m right,” Otabek laughed, pulling the backpack off his shoulders to dig around for his sketch pad.

 

“What are you doing?” Yurio asked.

 

“Drawing,” he shrugged.

 

“You are staying?”

 

“Yup, you don’t feel good and no one is here to take care of you. Lucky for you I skipped class to watch over you.”

 

“You didn’t even need a reason to skip class,” Yurio mumbled, taking another bite to try and hid the small smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips. 

 

Otabek didn’t answer, instead leaning against the footrest of the bed to start drawing. He had pulled his knees up and laid the pad on his legs so Yurio couldn’t see whatever it was. The blond pouted as he ate his soup, earning amused glances from Otabek. 

 

Eventually Yurio gave up and climbed back under his covers, curling up into a little ball. He listened to the sound of the pencil scratching away on the pad and before he knew it his eyes were closing and he was asleep.

 

When Yuiro woke up he was a bit disoriented. He felt a warmth on his feet. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. As the blurriness subsided he could make out Otabek still drawing. At some point Yurio must have shifted because he feet were resting in the raven haired boy's lap.

 

“Sleep well?” Otabek asked, looking up from his drawing.

 

“How long was I asleep?” the blond asked.

 

“Only about three hours.”

 

“You let me sleep that long?”

 

“You looked like you needed it. You look better now,” Otabek leaned forward, resting his hand on Yurio’s cheek again.

 

The blond felt his face heat up and he couldn’t even pull away. 

 

“You aren’t as warm as you were. It seems that sleep did help a bit,” he pulled away and closed his book.

 

“I do feel better,” Yurio mumbled.

 

“I think we have a small problem though,” Otabek whisper.

 

“What?” 

 

“I heard some people outside and they were asking who's bike was outside.”

 

“You didn’t hide it?” Yurio nearly yelled but caught himself.

 

“I didn’t think about it and I didn’t know how long I was going to be here. I figured you were going to kick me out,” Otabek shrugged. 

 

“Shit,” Yurio cursed as a knock sounded on his door.

 

He looked to the locked door and then back to Otabek who was trying to conceal a laugh. The blond growled and climbed out of bed, pulling Otabek up and shoving him into the closet.

 

“Stay,” he whispered, shutting it. He took a breath to calm his beating heart before opening the door to be confronted by his parents.

 

“Where is he?” Victor asked, pushing his way into the room.

 

“Who?” Yurio feigned innocence. 

 

“That bike is the one from the pictures. The boy that you are hiding, he’s here,” Victor smirked, checking under the bed.

 

Yurio looked to Yuri for help but his dad just shrugged as he to entered the room. 

 

“Are you being serious right now?” Yurio felt his pulse beating rapidly.

 

“Come out mystery boy!” Victor called out. “There is no escape now. We get to meet you and you have to stay for supper.”

 

“We are having pork cutlet bowls,” Yuri added.

 

“Get out of my room,” Yurio growled as his closet was thrown open by his father.

 

“HA! I knew it!” Victor let out a shout, pulling Otabek out. “I knew he was here!”

 

“Yurio,” Yuri looked at him. “I think it’s time you tell us what is going on.”

 

“Nothing,” the blond said, clearly defeated. 

 

“Hello, I’m Otabek,” the raven haired boy who had been hiding in the closet introduced himself. 

 

“Victor and this is my husband Yuri,” Yuiro’s father introduced. “So glad we finally get to meet you.”

 

“You have met and now he is on his way out,” Yurio tried to pull Otabek out of his room but his parents weren’t having it.

 

“Nonsense,” Victor stopped them. “He has to stay for dinner.”

 

Yuiro looked to Yuri for help but his dad just shrugged, leaving him to fend for himself. 

 

“He can’t,” Yurio was grasping at straws at this point. 

 

“I’m sure he can, isn’t that right Otabek?” Victor asked, putting the raven haired boy on the spot. 

 

Otabek looked from Yurio to Victor almost like he was assessing which was the less evil of the two. He ran his fingers through his hair before giving Yurio an apologetic look. 

 

“I have a feeling I can’t get out of this,” Otabek said more to the blond than his father.

 

“Fuck,” Yurio muttered under his breath, clearly defeated. 

 

“Great!” Victor gave his best smile and threw an arm over Otabek’s shoulder. “So tell me how you came to know our little ball of sunshine.” and with that Yurio and Yuri watched Victor whisk Otabek away.

 

“You couldn’t do anything?” the blond whined to his dad. 

 

“You know your father. Once he gets his claws into someone,” Yuri didn’t finish. They both knew how persistent Victor could be. “Let’s get the night started so it will end quicker.”

 

Yurio just sighed, following Otabek and and Victor into the dinning room while Yuri went to the kitchen to get dinner for everyone. 

 

“So you mean to tell me you didn’t know him before you picked him up on your motorcycle?” Victor was grilling Otabek and the raven haired youth seemed to be taking it well. 

 

“No. I saw him being chased by a group of girls. I felt bad and stepped in. I didn’t even know who he was until he told me about it later,” Otabek explained. 

 

“Oh interesting,” Victor's eyes lit up.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Yurio butted in. “He didn’t know me. He rescued me from the crazy fan club. He saw one performance. He brought me soup because I didn’t feel well. Now he can leave. You know everything.”

 

“He brought you soup?” Victor turned his attention to his son. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

 

“It’s not a big deal,” Yurio huffed. 

 

“I would have stayed home if I had known,” his father told him.

 

“I told you I’m fine. Now can he please go?” the blond asked, just as his dad walked in with food for four.

 

Yurio banged his head against the table, praying to whatever god would listen that his misery would end soon. 

 

“So what do you do Otabek?” Yuri asked as he served everyone. 

 

“I’m in school and I work at a restaurant,” he responded.

 

“Yeah when you actually show up to class,” Yurio muttered. 

 

“I also draw,” the raven haired boy said. “I’ve been working on a new piece.”

 

“Really?” Yuri asked. 

 

“Yeah, I have a few sketches with me. I’ll show you after dinner,” Otabek told the blond’s parents, earning a glare from Yurio.

 

The rest of dinner was spent telling stories about Yurio. The blond could do nothing but bang his head against the table and glare at the two men he called parents. He was sure they were going to break out the photo albums when Otabek’s phone went off. He said very little before hanging up.

 

“I’m sorry but I have to go. There was an incident at the restaurant,” before anyone could say bye he was gone. 

 

“He seems nice,” Victor turned to Yurio.

 

“I have a headache caused by you. I’m going to shower and lay down,” Yurio excused himself to his room.

 

He packed a workout outfit and skates before slipping out of his window to make his way to the ice rink. As he let himself in through the backdoor with his extra key, he tosse his gear off to the side and sent a quick text. 

 

Hey sorry about my parents   
They are crazy   
Hope everything is ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really is no excuse for how long it has been. I moved, graduated college, got really depressed. I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing. I hate making you guys wait so long. I just seem to have lost my motivation. Hope this is decent enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Yurio

**Otabek**

 

**~August 13~**

 

**Sorry to just now text you back** **  
** **There was a kitchen fire..**

 

WHAT?   
Are you okay?   
Is everything okay??

 

**Everything is fine** **  
** **Some damage and it will be closed for a while but no one was hurt**

 

That’s good to hear

 

**Yea sorry for leaving so quick**

 

I don’t blame you   
I’m sure it saved you from more of my parents and their embarrassment

 

**I was enjoying their stories**

 

Yea I’m sue you were. They were all about me

 

**A very cute you** **  
** **I wish I could have stayed for them to pull out the pictures**

 

No -_-    
Never

 

**Sure** **  
** **So plans for the day?**

 

Well I slept at the rink so I was up early for a practice    
Had some breakfast at home   
Now I’m back to start working on my new routine 

 

**Your parents?**

 

Annoying as ever but lucky for me Yuri isn’t on the ice while I am

 

**After practice?**

 

Dance   
Ballet   
More practice

 

**Well that sucks**

 

Why?

 

 **Now that the restaurant is down** **I have a lot of free time**

 

To do homework?

 

**I was thinking more like drawing**

 

It’s a closed practice but I’m sure I could sneak you in since my parents have met you

 

**Oo?**

 

If you don’t want to come   
Then just say it

 

**No I’m already on my way**

 

\---

 

The next two weeks went on much like that. The two exchanging their plans for the day, mostly ending in Otabek joining Yurio’s practice. He watched the young skater in awe. He had never really seen ice skating until he met the blond. Everything the boy did he put his all into it. Then after a long day, normally joining Yuri, Victor, and Yurio for dinner, the two would go back to the closed ice rink and skate around just for fun. 

 

Yuiro took to teaching Otabek the basics and a few beginner moves. After they had enough of the ice, Otabek would drive Yurio around on his bike and the two would enjoy the night sky. They would spend hours on the beachfront under the stars talking about everything and nothing. 

 

Yurio started to live for those moments. He had spent his entire life dedicated to the ice. He had never found anyone to share it with and now he had that. It was strange but at times he would catch himself acting like his father's. He would do one thing or catch himself looking at Otabek for no reason and he knew. He finally understood what his parents felt for each other. He had started to feel the same way for Otabek and he had no idea how to really deal with it. He didn’t distance himself from the older boy but he did find himself flustered from time to time. Their hands would brush or he would climb on the motorcycle behind the raven haired boy and find himself gripping him just a little tighter. 

 

The two both avoided talking about their feelings, content to keep things the way they were. They skirted around the tension in the air around them, scared to cause things to change if they admitted how they felt. 

 

\---

 

**~August 28~**

 

**Just two more days until you leave** **  
** **Are you excited?**

 

Nervous   
I always get nervous before an event

 

**All you do is practice** **  
** **You are going to be fine**

 

I’m fine when I get there   
Getting there is the hard part

 

**You don’t strike me as the type to get nervous**

 

We all have our secrets   
You really can’t come with?

 

**The restaurant is opening in two days** **  
** **I have to be there**

 

Damn

 

**I wish I could make it**

 

Victor is going with Yuri as his couch   
I get my drunk ballet instructor and coaches

 

**At least you don’t have to see their lovey dovey displays of affection**

 

But that also means I can’t rub it in their face when I place gold in Beijing

 

**I swear you run on pure desire to prove to them that you are better**

 

Of course I do   
Now time to go practice   
Are we still on for tonight?

 

**Of course** **  
** **See you soon**

 

**~August 30~**

 

**Are you awake?** **  
** **Your flight is soon**

 

Why are you awake at this hour?

 

**I haven’t gone to sleep** **  
** **Wanted to be up to see you off** **  
** **And by see you off I mean text you until you get on the plane**

 

How kind of you   
I’m on my way to the airport right now

 

**How are the nerves?**

 

Pretty much gone   
I have my skates, outfit, kitty plush   
All that is missing is a leather clad motorcycle charm

 

**Kitty plush? Really?**

 

It helps keep me calm   
Just gonna ignore the other text?

 

**I was trying to ;P**

 

Whatever   
I hate going through these stupid lines

 

**Sucks to be you**

 

Wow rude   
You are mean with no sleep

 

**I’m mean in general**

 

You are meaner than normal

 

**Might be the no sleep** **  
** **Might be you being sensitive**

 

Nope   
It’s you   
All you 

 

**If you say so**

 

I love having first class though   
Early boarding   
No lines here

 

**Rich kids**

 

I earned this

 

**If you say so**

 

I know so   
Plus I get free food and drinks

 

**Jealous** **  
** **In coach we normally get like half a drink and some peanuts**

 

I don’t think I’ve ever not been in first class if I’m being honest

 

**Must be nice** **  
** **I’ll have to try it one day**

 

Maybe next time   
When you don’t have to be responsible xD

 

**So never? Lol**

 

One day   
Anyway, finally getting everyone seated   
I’m going to turn my phone off   
I’ll message you when I land   
  
**Have a safe flight**

 

**\---**

 

Just landed

 

**How was the flight?**

 

Boring really   
I took nap

 

**Must be nice**

 

It was   
Now to collect my bag and go to the hotel

 

**What is your room number?**

 

406   
Why?

 

**How convenient** **  
** **I’m 408** **  
** **Look up**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrid person. I don't even have an excuses other than life. It's hard and I lose motivation. I apologize. I will let you in on a little secret, a major plot point is next chapter. 
> 
> ~Raz

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've done a texting AU but damn, I was going through the Yuri on Ice tag on Tumblr and it came to me. I'm not sure how the response will be on this but if it's good enough I plan on continuing. Ifthe set up is confusing as to who is who or anything, let me know and I'll try and clear things up.
> 
> ~Raz


End file.
